This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is important to generate three-dimensional reconstructions of whole mouse hearts at sub-micron resolution using confocal microscopy. Image collection and reconstruction is being performed on hearts from both normal and genetically altered mice. This information on heterogeneously distributed tissue properties and overall ventricular structure will be used to create finite element meshes for fully-coupled electromechanical simulations of the mouse heart. These simulations will allow us to predict the effects of specific genetic manipulations on the overall mechanical and electrical function of the heart.